


Ditto

by pumpkinscript



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Magic, One-Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Patronus, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Werewolf, remus lupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinscript/pseuds/pumpkinscript
Summary: You were bitten by a werewolf in your younger years and you’ve been dealing with it the best way you know how. The full moon having been the night before, class today isn’t the easiest.You’re an incredibly skilled witch, there’s no doubt about it. Taking Remus Lupin’s class, however, presents challenges you can’t quite solve with your wit alone.Your infatuation with the professor has blurred your thought process, and you’ve only barely noticed he’s been acting strange lately. One intimate after-class session will confirm your suspicions and secrets from both sides will be revealed.





	Ditto

"Let me see all of you try to produce a Patronus, again!" Professor Lupin said to the class. Only a few were able to produce even a wisp of light from their wands. 

"(Y/n)," he said your name, snapping you out of your daze. "Try to cast your Patronus! I haven't seen you try yet!"

You had been day dreaming. Lupin was constantly in your thoughts... you couldn't escape the thought of him. You and him... entwined in an intimate embrace. That was what your body longed for. And your heart yearned for him. Today, you didn't have the strength to keep out the inappropriate thoughts; you were exhausted from the night before. You hadn't let a word of it slip from your mouth, but every month under the full moon, you became a werewolf. Quite a terrible experience, that always is. You don't have anything to control yourself with, so you lock away in the room of requirement all night as you tear your skin apart, leaving claw marks all over your collarbone, your back, your stomach, your legs and your arms. You had to wear very concealing robes in order to hide the abuse. 

Shit, he asked me a question. 

"What do you mean, sir? I just cast a second ago—"

"No, no," he corrected, "I mean I haven't seen you really TRY. If you wanted to produce a Patronus, you could. You're not incapable. I believe in you, (y/n)."

You raised your wand and gave a feeble "Expecto Patronum," producing nothing more than a non-corporeal Patronus.

Lupin sighed to himself, knowing you weren't trying. He wasn't going to push it, though. 

You couldn't cast your Patronus in front of people because it was a wolf. You couldn't have them even getting a hint at what happened every moon-lit month. You had to be overly-cautious, or people would start to realize...

Soon enough, the bell rang. 

"Alright everyone," he raised his voice over the bustling crowd of students, "have that paper done by Friday! And (y/n)," he gestured at you, "you stay behind a minute, I want to talk to you."

You stayed seated in you chair as the students filtered out. The professor motioned you over to where he stood, in the open space in the room where the students practiced their magic. Now that you got a good look at him, you noticed he looked tired today. Dark bags under his eyes and yawns every now and then told you that he had been up a while last night. 

"Look, (y/n)," he said. "Are you alright? I noticed you looked tired today. You're not yourself. Did you get sleep last night?"

You and me, both, sir. 

"I'm fine, sir. Nightmares, is all."

"Look," he said. "I know you're not trying your best. You're one of the smartest witches in my classes and you're really telling me you can't even get out more than a non-corporeal? I understand it's difficult for stupid or inexperienced witches and wizards, but you are neither of those things. I want to see you really, really try."

"Sir, I—"

"(Y/n). You're smarter than this. You can do this."

Shit. 

You were going to have to produce one in order to get Lupin off your back about it. You sucked in a breath and gave up, raising your wand and screaming, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!"

A wolf burst from your beautifully carved Yew wand and started prancing around the room. You looked over at Lupin, expecting to see a satisfied grin on his face, but instead, he wore a look of dark realization and astonishment. 

"(Y/n)— your Patronus is a— a wolf?"

"Yes sir," you said hesitantly, wondering what you did wrong. 

"(Y/n)," he said slowly, and looked directly at you as your wolf dissolved into the air. "You didn't sleep last night, did you?"

Suddenly, your face went red. 

Fuck!

"I, Uh— just had a bad dream... that's all it was, Professor, I—"

"Last night was a full moon, (y/n)..." he said, watching his words put punctuating each one with curiosity. "Do you suffer from lycanthropy?"

There was no denying the obvious, now. 

"Sir, please don't tell anyone, please," you begged. "I can't have people finding out... they'll make fun of me, they'll hurt me, I— I'll lose friends and I'll—"

"Expecto Patronum!" Lupin shouted suddenly, making you jump. A shiningly graceful wolf jumped down to the floor on pillars of wispy white vapour.

"Professor..."

"I didn't sleep last night either."

"You?" You marveled at your professor; his tired eyes, his beautiful stubbled chin, his sandy hair. "You have the same thing I do?"

"(Y/n)," he said. "Why didn't you tell me of this? I could have helped! Are you hurt?"

"A little, sir," you admitted. 

"Let me see, (y/n)," he said, "I have a solvent that will help it and keep the wounds from getting infected."

"Sir, I'd show you my scars, but they're under my shirt," you said. "I'm okay with you seeing them, but... I just wouldn't want to put you in an awkward position... sir."

His face pinkened a bit and said, "(y/n), as much as I don't want to impose on your personal privacy, I do believe I can help. If you're comfortable, I'd very much like to see your wounds so I can dress them."

You nodded and removed your black robe. He flicked his wand and the door shut, fogging the window so no one else could see you indecently. 

Slowly, one by one, you unbuttoned your white dress shirt and slipped it off of your shoulders, too. Luckily, your black sports bra wasn't too revealing, and the professor wouldn't be too embarrassed seeing one of his students undress right there in front of him. 

He gasped ever so lightly and then blushed when you removed your shirt, but he couldn't help gazing at your beautiful skin underneath, though it was covered in deep gashes. Though tainted, he was mesmerized by your immeasurable beauty, and he couldn't take his eyes off you. Lust suddenly clouded his eyesight, making it hard to see much else. He started to imagine the way your breasts must feel if his hands were to—

No, Remus. You mustn't. She is your student, for Merlin's sakes— get ahold of yourself!

He blinked, shaking himself of his daze, and grabbed the glass jar of solvent inside his desk. He led you over to one of the students seats and sat you down, sitting in the one across from you and slipping his hand into the jar. 

He looked at you with his beautiful green eyes and raised his eyebrows in a question asking if it was alright for him to touch your skin. You nodded and he reached out and you turned around. His calloused hands softly connected with torn skin. It burned a bit when the solvent hit your scratches, but not overwhelmingly. With every gash he touched with solvent, it healed up almost immediately into a barely visible scar. You couldn't even focus on the pain anymore, because his strong hands felt so amazing on your skin. His tender touches lit up your body in places he couldn't know, and you blushed. Good thing your back was turned.

As soon as the lesions had healed on your back, he tapped on your shoulder, signaling for you to turn. As soon as you did, he shot you the same glance, asking permission again and checking to see if you were okay. 

The man was so polite and cautious. He was so sweet... Hogwarts easily doesn't deserve such a wonderful man. 

You nodded your consent, and he reached out and spread the solvent over your shoulders, dropping his hands to your collarbone, and then to your stomach. You were a bit ticklish, so you couldn't help wiggling a little when he touched your belly. 

"Ticklish?"

"Yes, sir. Always have been, and probably always will be."

"Ah," he said as his hands worked in the stuff. "Such a pleasure, and such a curse." He smiled, laughter in his eyes. 

"Yes, sir."

He stood you up so he could get to your sides easier without you having to sit in a painful position in the tiny wooden classroom chair. You both moved to the front of the desks, stopping at the front row and standing in front of it as his hands healed the gashes on your sides now, too. 

He was beautiful. You couldn't help staring at him while his hands touched your body. It was so platonic... yet... not. He was so attractive and striking, you couldn't help but letting a few dirty thoughts into your mind again. 

His toned body arched predatorily over yours as his mouth dragged across your jawline. His hands flew across your stomach sinking lower, and lower, and lower, until—

Your snippet of a daydream ended when his spoke. 

"All— done!" he said as he rubbed in the last bit of solvent. He started to remove his hand when you grabbed it, a pleading in your eyes. 

"Sir," you whispered. 

"(Y/n) what are you—" he said softly as you led his hand back to you. You placed his hand between your collarbones, right above the top of your sports bra. The bottom of his palm touched he fabric when you flattened his hand against your chest. You took a step forward, only leaving a foot of space between you and the professor you longed for. 

Every bit of him was screaming WRONG! WRONG!  
But he couldn't tear himself away. 

He was truly captivated by your sultry yet innocent movements; you weren't even willing them to be overly-sexual. You dragged his hand down to your waist and you barely felt his fingers squeeze the soft flesh found at your hips. You took another step towards the transfixed man, a sparkle in his eyes as he drank the sight of you in. 

Your other hand reached up slowly and placed it on his stubbled jawline, running over it with your fingers, drawing his face nearer. He looked down, straight into your eyes as he took the next step, and you slowly brought him to you a bit more until you pressed your lips to his. At first, he didn't kiss back. You just pushed your mouth against his as he stood immobile, his eyes open just a crack. You were afraid he wasn't going to return the delicate favour when his mouth opened just slightly, and he kissed your bottom lip so, so softly, you could barely feel it. He kissed you back, melting into the student he had told himself to keep control around. But he just couldn't. 

His mouth opened a bit wider this time, and you parted your lips, tasting the tip of his own tongue as he barely caressed yours with his. His other hand came up to hold the back of your neck and to stroke your collarbone and jawline. The hand holding his guided it further. His fingers reached the spot between your legs, and you felt pressure as he squeezed it lightly. You gasped against his lips just a little and he broke the kiss, tearing away from you, 

"Damn it," he said, looking flushed, embarrassed, and conflicted. "(Y/n), he said, you are my student! I shouldn't be involved with you in this way. It's— it's unorthodox! It's breaking school rules, I'm over half your age— I'm sorry, (y/n), this was completely and utterly inappropriate."

"No, sir, I—"

"I shouldn't be involved! It isn't right!"

"I want this, sir," you blurted. "I have for some time. You're the only professor that I have taken such a strong liking to, and now you're the only one who shares my afflictions. Professor, I can't stop thinking about you! You're all that runs through my mind at night, and, if I'm being honest, most of the day, too. I want you, sir. Please... I— I need you."

"You do not need me, (y/n)," he said, that spark of lust still very bright in his eyes. "In fact, you need to leave me be now, I think. It can't go on like this,  
(y/n), the rules state— the rules state that— that I can't— that I— that— that—oh, goddamnit!" 

He pulled you back to him and pushed you over to his own personal desk, leaning you back against it and kissing you passionately, much surer than he had before. You kissed him back even harder than he had, our tongue roaming his mouth, and his, yours. 

His hand ventured down to your thighs again, but this time, it slipped inside your pants and gently pushed against your heat. You let go a strained gasp, beautiful waves of ecstasy rolling through your joints. You had given him consent— you had told him that this was what you wanted. He knew it was alright with you, so he continued to stroke your wetness, straining your breaths. 

Suddenly, you pushed him off you and turned him around so that his back was up against the desk. You started to sink down, leaving kisses on his neck and collarbone, but he pulled you up. 

"(Y/n) are you sure about this..?" He asked, his confidence fading a bit. "I am an adult, after all... but I haven't really ever... done this before... and I'm a bit concerned that—"

You cut him off by kissing him. You pulled back and gave him a stern look; you were sure. 

You sank down to your knees, hands running up and down his pants legs, his erection pushing at the front of his brown trousers. You unbuttoned the top button and undid the zipper, palming him with your other hand whilst you did. He spread his legs apart a bit, so when you pulled his pants down, they stayed put around his mid-thighs. His dark grey boxers were stained with a wet spot where he was clearly very eager for his first time being pleased by anyone. He had, in fact, kissed and tongued a woman and her... crotch... but she never returned the favour.

Your hands slid across the rim of his boxers, slowly sliding them down. His breathing sped up as his erection jutted out in front of her. She carefully took his hard penis in her hand and started stroking it, causing him to groan softly. He was definitely new to this. You could tell he was trying not to thrust his hips out. 

"Professor," you said. 

"Remus," he corrected in a strained voice, "call me Remus when it is just us."

"Remus," you said, "don't be afraid to enjoy this. Thrust forward, get rough, it's okay. I don't mind. I promise I will enjoy this just as much as you will."

He looked at her, questioning. "You're alright?"

"I promise, Remus."

He nodded and swallowed as you stroked his dick again. Leaning down, you kissed the tip of his length and he groaned, more audibly this time. Your hand wrapped kindly around his balls, and as you pushed your mouth onto him, and he gasped loudly, like he had just come up out of he water for air after a minute. 

You started to bob your head up and down as his hips thrusted forward a bit. Both his hands were on the table, gripping the wood so tight that you thought it might leave imprints. As you sucked out long moans and growls, you reached your other hand up and grabbed his off the desk, resting it on the back of your head. After he knew you were sure you were okay, his fingers intertwined in your locks, and pulled. He thrust his hips as he pulled your mouth onto him even more. Every time he pulled your hair, you got even more turned on.

Soon, his movements became erratic, and he got jerkier and harder in his thrusts. His breathing was fast and sweat ran down his forehead, notifying you that he was getting close. 

Suddenly he realized it, too and started to pull out of your mouth in order to avoid spilling himself unwantedly, but she pressed her hand against the small of his back, telling him it was okay, and he released very loudly and shakily into her mouth. She didn't love the way it tasted, but she had no problem swallowing. Good thing the "germaphobe gene" her parents had hadn't been passed down to her. 

"Oh— oh, Merlin, (y/n)," Remus breathed as you stood up and locked your lips on his, letting him barely taste himself on your tongue. 

He pushed you against his desk, once again, and picked her up, setting your ass down on top of it. You wrapped your feet around his waist as he kissed you desperately. You could tell that his movements were becoming a bit animalistic; he became rougher and more possessive. Though he was passionate, he was always gentle in a way about it. Always asking with his eyes if something was okay and always taking you into consideration. His glance got a nod of the head as he pulled your pants and underwear down and you laid down on the desk, facing him. He pushed into you slowly and you gasped, clawing his back through his shirt. Your nails against him spurred him on even more and his back arched, animalistically bearing over you like a predator over its prey. You liked this side of him. It was darker, rougher— it was almost like the part of him that was a werewolf was coming through only a tad... just enough to darken Remus' eyes with lust. 

"(Y/n)," he growled your name as he fucked you. "(Y/n) I— I don't think I can hold out much longer..."

"Shh..." you gasped for air as if my lungs were collapsing on themselves. You sounded like a strangled animal, though his strong hands were nowhere near your neck, waves of the orgasm crashing through you intensely. At the same time, he released himself into you with a roar, gripping the sides of the desk and sweating buckets. His hair was plastered to his head with the sweat and his face was beet red. 

He pulled out and grabbed his wand, waving it over me; a contraceptive spell... smart. 

"Thank you, Remus," you said. 

He nodded, becoming fully aware of his surroundings once again. 

"Miss (y/n)," he said, pulling his pants and underwear up and securing them with a belt, "I cannot believe I just did that... I— I must ask you kindly to not repeat any of this. I want this to continue, Miss, I really do. If it does, we must be very discreet. No one must know."

"Yes, Professor."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my works on my Wattpad page @pumpkinscript


End file.
